


Pay Attention To Me!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tickle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JULY 2 2016 ]Summary: Frisk is studying and Chara wants her attention. Take a wild guess as to what happens next. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Pay Attention To Me!

“Frisk! Come on! Pay attention to me!” A whiny voice called from behind. Frisk had to suppress her amused grin, Chara was an amazing girlfriend but damn she could be annoying sometimes.  
“FRIIIIIIISK!” Chara whined a little louder. “You’re already super smart! You don’t need to study. You’re fine! Shut the book and come cuddle with me.” Frisk could HEAR the pout in her voice. As much as she would love to cuddle with Chara, they had a test tomorrow, and even if she had an A in the class she just HAD to keep studying. She wanted to KEEP that A.  
“You might wanna start studying too.” Frisk replied in a neutral tone.  
“Oh whatever. Like I care about my biology grade. It’s so stupid, why do i even need to know that stuff?! I mean, who freakin’ cares how DNA replicates in-”  
“Yes you’ve told me a hundred times how much you don’t care.” At this point, Frisk wasn’t focusing on reading the textbook, she was only staring at it to get a rise out of Chara.  
Chara sighed and paused. “Don’t make me make you cuddle with me! I know how to get you on that couch!”   
That made Frisk smile. She liked it when she got Chara in a silly, playful mood. Most of the time she tried to act tough like she could care less about others, but on the inside she was really just a softie. Frisk had to explain that to a lot of her friends when they saw her with Chara, everyone was scared of her, but not Frisk. Frisk saw that there was more to Chara than meets the eye.  
Frisk was interuppted from her thoughts by poking at her sides, forcing a full grin out of her. “Noho! No tihickling. I have to stuhuhudy!” Frisk grabbed Chara’s hands and tried to push them away futilely. Chara was much stronger than her.   
“Aw. Look at you, all giggly today. You wanna come cuddle or not, giggles?” Chara’s hands were slowly but surely picking up the pace and skittering up and down Frisk’s sides, causing her to giggle hysterically as she squirmed around in her seat.   
“Nahaha! Ihihihif thahahat’s how it’s gohohonna behehe..!” Suddenly Frisk jumped from the chair and tackled a surprised Chara to the ground, only to shoot her hands into her underarms first chance she got.  
“FRIHIHISK!” Chara shrieked before dissolving into laughter.  
“Yup, that’s my name!” Frisk was grinning like a goof as she tickled the ever living hell out of her girlfriend.  
“THAHAHAT’S IHIHIT!” Shoved Frisk off of her in seconds. As she got ready to pounce Frisk was already bolting to the other side of the dorm. “OH NO YOU DON’T!” And with that Chara hopped up and dashed after her, both of them giggling and laughing like little kids. The dorm wasn’t too big so Frisk hopped to the other side of her bed, putting it in between her and her attacker. Chara slowed her step as she approached the bed and looked up smugly at Frisk.   
“Nowhere to go~ What’re you gonna do Frisk?” Frisk couldn’t help the huge grin on her face and the sparkle of excitement in her eye. She thought through her options. Chara watched her like a hawk until a pillow was swiftly launched at her face. Frisk busted out laughing at Chara’s shocked face, once she realized what happened a dangerous smirk appeareed on her face. “If ya thought THAT was funny, i wonder what you’ll think of this!” Chara through the pillow at Frisk’s head only for her to dodge it. Just as Frisk thought she had won that battle, Chara leaped over the bed and brought both of them tumbling to the ground. Chara sat up and grabbed Frisk in a hug from behind and latched her wiggling fingers onto Frisk’s stomach. Frisk didn’t even have time to figure out what happened before she was forced into loud, gleeful laughter by Chara’s skilled fingers.  
“Did you REALLY think you could defeat me? Now suffer the consequences!” Chara spoke in an overly dramatic voice. She was such a dork sometimes. “YOUHOUHOU’RE SUHUHUCH AHAHA DOHOHORK!” Frisk managed to get out before Chara suddenly laid down with Frisk still trapped in her arms to the side as she raised on hand to her neck and fluttered her fingers there. Frisk scrunched up her shoulders and broke out in squeaky giggles. “You did NOT just call me a dork!” Chara exclaimed sounding more playful than offended.  
“NAHAHAHA! CHAHAHARAHA!”  
“Yup, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Chara imitated Frisk from before with a wink. Chara was switching from scribbling fingers across her stomach to pinching all up and down Frisk’s sides to vibrating her fingers into her underarms. The hand torturing Frisk’s neck was switching between fluttering there and shooting for her underarms out of nowhere and digging into the hollows. Frisk was practically in tears with the pure torture she was recieving.  
“STAHAHAP IHIHIT CHAHAHARAHA! PLEAHEAHEAHEASE!” Frisk was kicking her legs out rapidly and writhing around in Chara’s grip, attempting to escape the intense tickling sensation enveloping her.  
“Sorry don’t think i will. You’ll just go back to studying! You have to admit this is way more fun than that dumb textbook.” Chara supplied way too calmly when she had a hysterical Frisk in her arms.  
“IHIHI WONHOHO'NT STUHUHUDY ANYHYHYMOHORE!” Frisk cried out desperatley.  
“Hmmm… Promise?”  
“IHIHI PROHOHOMIHISE!” Frisk cried out hoarsley.  
“Well~” Chara pretended to ponder it over while continuing to tickle poor Frisk senseless. “Can we cuddle?”  
“YEHEHEHES!” Frisk shrieked out as Chara dug both her hands simultaneously into her underarms.  
“Okay, fine.” Chara sighed pretending to be exasperated. As she reluctantly pulled her hands away Frisk collapsed, panting. “Did I break you?” Chara asked with a chuckle. When Frisk didn’t answer and just kept lying there, Chara rolled her eyes and gave Frisk a light kick to the back. “Man, looks like I really did it this time!” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Guess I killed my girlfriend. Huh. Thought it’d be sooner.” She got a swift kick to the ankle for that one. “Alright, giggles, let’s cuddle on the couch, you promised!” Chara said teasingly. Frisk got herself up, breathing heavily with a large, content smile on her face.   
“How did I end up with you?” Frisk asked sarcastically.   
“Because you’re the luckiest thing on the planet, now come here!” Frisk laughed and joined Chara on the couch. Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk and laid the both of them down on their side. Her head rested atop Frisk’s and she breathed in the smell of her hair. She sighed in contentment as Frisk curled herself up into Chara, legs tucked close to her and back pressing into Chara’s chest. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s presence, before Frisk flinched at a finger running up the sole of her foot.   
“Chara…” Frisk said in a deep warning voice.   
“I just realized…” Another finger slid up her foot. “That you never apologized for calling me a dork.” Five fingers softly skittering up her sole, causing her to scrunch up with barely-contained laughter. “And frankly, that hurts my feelings. I think you should apologize!” And with that Chara shot up so she was sitting up and leaned over so both hands had access to Frisk’s bare feet. Scribbling and skittering all over the soft soles.  
“CHAHAHARAHA! YOUHOUHOU’RE SOHOHO EHEHVIHIL!” Frisk shrieked. Chara snorted in response.  
“Yeah, I thought we established that.” Chara snickered. She retrieved one hand so she could hold Frisk down while the other kept working on her sensitive feet. “Aw~ Look at little Frisky! Too ticklish to do anything! Isn’t that cute?!” Chara teased. Frisk’s face went a tad redder before she reached out for a pillow and buried her face in it. Her hysterical cackling was muffled and that just could not stand. Chara snagged the pillow from Frisk. “Why are you hiding Frisk? You don’t want me to hear your adorkable laughter?” Chara tried to sound hurt but that was hard when you were cracking up at your adorable girlfriend. Frisk only continued laughing in response.   
“PLEAHEAHEASE STAHAHAP!” Frisk screamed breathlessly.  
“Not until I get that apology~” Chara replied in a sing-song voice.  
“IHIHI’M SAHAHARRY!”   
“Hm? What was that?”  
“SAHAHAHARRY! IHIHI’M SAHAHARRY! PLEAHEAHEASE!  
"Well, i GUESS that’ll have to do.” She pulled her hands back until she was once again spooning Frisk. She listened to Frisk’s heavy breathing and remaining giggles.   
“For now…” Chara added with a smirk.  
“Y-you…” Pant. “Jerk…” Pant. Chara laughed at that.   
“Yeah, I’m a jerk. But you still love me!”  
Frisk let out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah. I still love you…”  
Chara smiled and pressed her head against the back of Frisk’s, taking in her scent and embracing her warmth.   
“Yeah… Love you too…”


End file.
